1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus an image processing method, and a storage medium for arranging output target images in an output region.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of layouts when images are output, there is a method for arranging a plurality of images side by side. There are known an index print for printing the plurality of thus arranged images on a paper sheet, and an index display for displaying the plurality of thus arranged images on a screen.
As a method for arranging and outputting the plurality of images in this way, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-59447 discusses a method for determining a sheet size on which printing is performed so that page margins on a sheet become minimal when a plurality of images is arrayed and printed out.
In the above-described related art, since a size of the sheet has been determined, even if a user's desired sheet size is present, there are some cases that printing cannot be appropriately performed on a sheet with the sheet size. Therefore, even if the user's desired sheet size is present, unless the sheet size is suitable for an arrangement of the images, the images cannot be appropriately arranged.